What Can I Do?
by nineixnayes
Summary: Married by force, Hinata tried to outcome the many reasons why Sasuke hates her so much while trying to see that a certain Inuzuka is just trying to sort her problems.
1. Confused

Disclaimer: Go right up and claim what is yours, because I can assure you none of it is mine.

Synopsis: At the turn of 17, they were forced to marry (_What in heaven's name would bring them together without it anyways_?) in the sake of creating peace between their clans and also to produce an heir in order to save the Uchiha bloodline limit. There was peace, but there was no heir, there was a bond, but there was no love. He hated her, and she longed for him to stop abusing her. Who but a certain Inuzuka to save the last of her sanity? (Sasuke x Hinata x Kiba) (OOC)

_I haven't slept at all in days_

_It's been so long since we've talked_

_And I have been here many times_

_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

_What can I do to make you love me?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?_

_There's only so much I can take_

_And I just gotta let it go_

_And who knows I might feel better_

_If I don't try and I don't hope_

_What can I do to make you love me?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?_

The raven-haired Hyuuga once again glanced to her mirror the reflection of an empty bed with one side of it looking like it had been slept on and the other perfectly neat as she had remembered yesterday. He didn't come home, as usual. She sighed like she'd sighed any other mornings, she closed her eyes and tried to suck up her real opinion on her marriage. It was none other than a counterfeited lie to create a certain peace between their clans, it was a duty, not a call. She glanced at the little white cup filled with her own urine seated in a little table next to the varnity with a stick dipped to it. How long was the wait? It gets longer every week, she thought to herself.

The Hyuuga heir tried to distract herself by grooming herself once more, she picked up a brush and tried to neaten her luminious silky raven hair that was now longer than before. She looked at herself in the mirror, what is it that made her so unhappy? Is it being forced to marry to someone she barely knew, much less enjoy being around with? Is it because her husband rarely comes home and always gives the reason of important missions? Is it the fact that she couldn't give him an heir even how much she tried? Is it obvious that there was no passion or even a single feeling involved in her marriage? Or is it because their clans were in peace of her ultimate sacrifice?

She wanted to cry, but she'd done enough to continue on. She barely sees him, much less tries to get him to pay attention to her. He comes every now and then, giving the reason of S-class missions he had to deal and that he had no time for single get togethers. She couldn't complain, no, she wouldn't, just like when she was young, she could never argue, it was not her nature. She knew he was never happy, but at least at the start of their marriage they were talking, and he made her smile occasionally. Finally, they decided it was time for an heir to come along, first month turned to the 6th month and then it turned to the first year, still no heir. He's getting colder and is claiming to get more busier, the first year suddenly ends up to now, he doesn't care and practically detest her for being sufficiently unable and is abusing her constantly.

Even how much she hated her marriage, no one could see how unhappy they are. How good of an actor is he to try to make everything seems like it's a dream arrangement. Once she was in love, but she had to give it all up for this. She was weak, the voices of her father and her cousin begun to ring around her neck tightening her breath even more. Her attention quickly grasped to the little white cup and knew it was time to check the test. With one gasp, she picked it up and turned it around...this is it, she hoped for everything, this little test is going to change everything, this is the only thing that would save their marriage, at least...when it's..._negative_? She slumped to the wooden floors and dropped the stick in confusion, why? Why is she so unable?

She leaned to the wooden floors, her pressure and everything else is surrounding her, cocooning her in a big ball of misery and agony. She wants something to be done, but she can't fight for it because she didn't know how. The only reason why he makes love to her is too increase chances anyways so there's no passion in that, and the only reason why he comes home is too not make people curious, but even if he doesn't he tries to keep it on the low. He was doing great in creating a bridge between them and at the same time showing to people like everything's perfect, but she wasn't going anywhere, she was the victim here, but no one knows. Her tear glands built up, the white kimono lined with light blue she was just wearing is the only thing that could warmth her from the cold autumn wind blowing from the slightly opened door.

Her emotions must've defied her from the outer world for a few that she didn't notice when a presence was standing before her, bent down and picked up the stick near her and took one look, "Negative" the presence gritted in a low tone, "...surprise, surprise" he humored coldly.

Hinata looked up to the presence and founded her husband squatting over near her with a low smirk and a half-pout holding the test stick in his right hand and suddenly let it go that it falls with a gentle thud and quickly stood up stepping over her body and leaned against the frame of the door that she was turning her back too.

Finally the message that her husband was home sunked in and made Hinata stood up quickly and face his back, "Where were you?" She accused, her arms wrapped around her body, tightening the loose kimono.

"Mission" He answered under his breath without paying attention to her.

"Really? For the 9th time in two weeks?" Hinata threw a mean look to his back and sulked, "Don't humor me"

Sasuke turned around at the rate, and eyed her viciously, "What do you want me to say? That I hate this and I'm just going out randomly?"

"It's better than the ideas I had in my head" Hinata tried to outwit her husband, but she knew it was a big mistake, he hated being outsmarted.

Sasuke walked nearer to her, he was a head taller than she is. He grabbed her shoulders and breathed against her ear, breathing in her scent, and grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, while she cringed a little, he pulled the _obi _of her kimono and pulled the white silky fabric away from her till she was left with her undergarments. He finally whispered to her ear, "Playing smart with me, Hinata...?" He pulled her hair harder and added, "...well, don't" and finally threw her against the varnity harshly, making the bottles setted neatly on it fell around her, the expensive perfumes spilled across the room, and Sasuke just looked disgustedly at his wife and threw the kimono he pulled, against her face and with that he left.

Hinata cried like before, this wasn't the first time he humiliated her and objectified her like this. She shivered in coldness, but it was no match to her husband's coldness. Her hair was messed up, her kimono was spread in her lap, and her pale skin was penetrated by the cold wind. All around her was the bottles lying around. She cringed in pain as her head started to cast a sharp excruciating pain. She reached out for the back of her head and felt a warm dense liquid, she took back her hand and there it was scarred across her hand, blood. She didn't realize her head hit the edge of the wooden varnity, and now her head was bleeding heavily and her vision wasn't well. A day in the life of the _unable_, as he always said to her.


	2. Motivated

To all readers & reviewers: Thank you all for the very encouraging comments to kick of this new fiction. I appreciate all your consideration to actually read my fiction! This isn't my first Naruto fiction, but it is the first one to be put up on the net. Anyways thank you, and yes Blue I do hate Sasuke, but I love Itachi and who doesn't? Fair enough?

By the way, credit for The Corrs' "What Can I do?" (I so **forgot**) and for this chapter: Stereophonics' "Maybe Tommorow" (before I forget).

_I've been down and  
I'm wondering why   
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me   
With me  
It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free   
They're all free  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home_

Kiba shivered more and more as the cold wind started to crept the back of his jacket and inside up to his head. Akamaru was beside him walking too with a doggy pout of shivers across his face slanting as his walk begins to slow down.

"Oi, Akamaru...walk right would you...?" Kiba glanced at his K9 companion.

Akamaru ignored his owner and continued walking slanted drooping from left to right, his paws closing in on the concrete. He finally sulkily whined.

"Akamaru...don't you dare tell me it's cold" Kiba groaned and finally bent down to check up on his companion and patted his head, caressing his fur down to his neck. "We've come to check up on Hinata-chan, ne?" He sprawled his fingers around his white furry back and patted it continuously. Akamaru just gave a pleading look to his master and whimpered a little, Kiba could only smile in determination.

Both walked little frozen steps just to get to the new Uchiha clan district, which merely consists of none other than Hinata and Sasuke's house. The district and the house was a gift from the Hyuuga clan in hoping they will start a new family with an excellent environment, and on top of it, the Hyuuga just wanted to suck up to Sasuke. It was a nice area though, Kiba had to admit.

No one had told him to visit Hinata, actually, Shino did. Yes, he did. Shino had been almost like the guardian angel of Hinata and Kiba, that he himself knew everything that's going wrong only by instinct. Kiba gave a smug grin; it was his goddamn bugs for crying out loud, Shino just wanted that whole sixth sense reputation. Kiba had his hood on covering his head, he was no longer a spiky brunette, in fact, Kiba shaved his head to a military cut. He didn't know why, but he felt it was necessary at the time. Now, he's just regretting it that his head is reaching its cold limit; it was much colder than expected. Kiba's steps were heavy, but there was no time wasting, Shino called him up in the middle of his breakfast telling him to give a sudden visit to Hinata: something was up.

Kiba walked faster and signaled Akamaru to keep up with him; it was just a few more minutes that he would reach the brand new Uchiha district. He sighed heavily, the air he just let out was visible to the naked eye, maybe it was colder than expected, he thought to himself. Although, what was more expected is the fact that something is wrong with Hinata. Of course something is wrong with her, to be harsh, what was right with her? It's not her, as Shino always said to him, it's her surroundings a.k.a. Sasuke. Kiba wanted to believe that, but ever since they were in a group, Kiba knew she wasn't wholly strong as a person. It wasn't her fault, it was the expectations they thought she could do, her family and all. Well, to sum it up, yeah, her surroundings.

Finally Kiba was four steps away from their house; he gave a little push to himself, and hastily walked up towards it. He gave a glance to Akamaru beside him, and a grin to himself, he looked back to the Japanese style door and pushed the ring button next to it quickly. He waited, pursed his lips and rubbed his hands together in coldness. No answer. He pushed the button again and waited, still no answer. He gathered his conscience and decided to call out for Hinata. "Hinata-chan…! Open up the door please, it's freezing up to my balls!" Kiba hit his head, scratch out that last part. "I mean, it's really cold! Hinata-chan!" No answer, no door opening.

Kiba cursed under his breath and glanced at a shivering Akamaru and felt sorry for him. He finally gave up and decided to open the door, and he did. He walked inside the foyer, opened up his shoes, and walked down the hall, and glancing to each of the rooms he passed, living room, no, to the left, dining room, no, to the right again, library, no. Kiba was getting impatient; he finally got the guts to check the bedroom. He walked pass to another hall, and walked down to the end of it and slide the door open. There was no trace of Hinata, but he looked up to the end of the room, where he finally caught a glance of his Hyuuga teammate leaning against the frame of the sliding door that's appointed for garden access.

"H-hinata-chan…?" Kiba couldn't believe his eyes; his teammate was merely covered with a very thin silk like kimono against the cold wind, a bandage grasped inside her hands and her head flung heavily downwards. Kiba walked towards her and kneeled over when Hinata realized this and threw her arms to the warmth of her teammate and stayed closely.

Kiba was about to ask what happened but he pushed the thought aside as he decided to let her teammate stay close to his familiar self. After all, maybe all that's wrong is just the fact that she needed a hug, but Kiba could be wrong as he observed the thick wet part on her hair, and he ran his hands to it, looked up to his now red hands and pulled away from Hinata, and showed her his hands. "What the hell?" Kiba asked with anxiety.

"Kiba-kun…it's nothing, I woke up with a severe headache in the morning, and didn't see where I was going and I fell and hit the vanity…" Hinata explained, but Kiba could see lies in her eyes and hesitated her reasoning. He knew that wasn't it. A headache can't exactly aim where to hit you down, there was nothing that could explain it except if _someone_ else had push her against the vanity which could only lead to none other than Sasuke. Kiba knew the two didn't get along very well, but he didn't know he was _doing_ more than he should.

"Hinata-chan…_gomenasai…_but you're lying" Kiba finally muttered to what he thought was right. He stared at the blank faced Hyuuga and gave her a promising grin, maybe; just maybe, he thought…that wasn't exactly the right thing to say. "…I mean-…"

But before Kiba could finish his sentence, Hinata cut him off and pressed her right palm against Kiba's mouth gently. "I know what you're thinking, and I would appreciate it if you don't try to see it as the truth"

Kiba's eyes lightened up, maybe it is true. Sasuke _is _doing what he shouldn't do. That bastard, Kiba grimaced. He stayed quiet and pulled Hinata nearer to him and hugged her and made sure she understood that he's trying to help her.


	3. Infatuated

**To Readers & Reviewers: Well, thank you for the ever so kind remarks. I read and cherish each one of them. Here's a present from me. A very early lookout to chapter 3. It's unfinished. But I'll give it to you all anyways.**

…**and I didn't use a particular song this chapter to inspire, so no credits needed. Except for the brand new Darth Vader Unleashed Figurine I can't stop staring at. Props to you, father. **

"…_S-sasuke-k-kun…S-STOP…!" Blood trickled down her thighs and her body limp with all her chakra drained, she felt complete emptiness, the pain was thickening, and the air were hard to catch. She couldn't see well, not that she'd ever seen anything clearly, but that moment, everything was blurry. Her breath was thinning and her lower abdomen hurt more than ever but it was no match to the fact that she'd lost her only hope. She'd lost it. Everything she's done for that one chance…and… "S-sasuke-kun…g-gomena-…" Her second was up. _

Hinata woke up feeling as though she's threatened. In what ways, she couldn't explain. The hurt in her head was beginning to fade away but it had transferred it into a series of confusing nightmares she couldn't comprehend. A drop of sweat seeped through her face, her palm was filled with cold sweat, and she wiped the sweat off with the back of her palm and breathed a couple to balance things. She turned her head to the other side and surprisingly found the atypical sight of her husband sleeping soundlessly next to her, his head turned the other direction, the blanket only covering up to his waist, and she could perfectly see his well-built arms down to his faultless abs. It was unusual. He had come home, finally, after two weeks of forged missions and frequent conspicuous overnighters he'd done with her childhood crush, Uzumaki Naruto.

At the current age of 19, Hinata couldn't blame Sasuke for not acting like a real husband at his last years as a teenager, but at least he should accept the fact that he had more responsibilities compared to those bachelor friends of his. Between the two, Sasuke had been the one who had the hardest time on transitioning from a reckless teenager to a grown man. It was awkward since Sasuke had been overly mature since less than 12, but Hinata herself had coped with the married life much easier and gave up her friends to focus on her marriage. She was getting tired that she was the only one who was trying to make it work while he's still struggling and hesitating.

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, while cradling her head in her hands she thought of the many reasons why she _should_ leave him. He was a liar, an abuser, a hater, but he wasn't a cheater. There's only one reason why a wife should definitely leave her husband, unless he cheats there's no reason for a divorce. At least he still loves you enough to not sleep with another woman. Hinata's honestly wishing that Sasuke would just go crazy and fuck whoever; Sakura, Ino, even Ten-Ten if necessary, anything to bring her list up a notch. Every one of them was a hot young bachelorette, Hinata wonders why oh why her dear husband hadn't let one of them oral him. Maybe he's too arrogant to freely have intercourses with different girls, but what man wouldn't want the reputation of cheating on their wives freely without getting caught? Then again, what wife dreams her husband _would_cheat on her?

Between everything that's been coming down on her, Hinata felt a perfect balance in a way. She was weaker than ever, like always, she had to depend on someone, like always, she was scared, like always, but most of all, she was sick and tired, and it was more than ever familiar. The surprise visit didn't even awaken her at all, in fact, it made her vulnerable, like she was dependant and predictable, as if she always needed someone. It wasn't true, she never told anyone that Sasuke was treating her unwell, to be honest, interactions beyond Sasuke were scarce. So rare, that she barely considered.

Their marriage was fatal. It was an incurable poison; the dosage of it just kept getting greater. The only thing that would balance it is an heir, but not being able to produce one for the last two years is even harder to find a substitution balance. He didn't love her, neither did she love him, if she had searched deep enough, it was obvious there were some affection but none strong enough to determine her to stay in the same struggle, fight the same fight. She just didn't want to disappoint her father once more, especially as the heir of the Head House, she should be _able. _

She couldn't tell time, but it was pretty obvious that it was hours after midnight. Days felt so fast to her, a day is a breeze, going through, lifeless and quiet, mysterious and lonely. She turned her head to glance at her husband again, and heaved a soft breath of a sudden idea that came up to her mind. It wasn't right to wake him up but how she needed mindless bullshit right now. She couldn't understand herself, it was a puzzle. A mind-bending one too. Hinata finally collected her own pieces, and neared herself to Sasuke's company.

She didn't shake him at all, she simply raked her fingers through his soft raven hair and his hasty senses alerted him to wake up. He found her eyeing him fiercely, the same look he had given her previously that morning. She kneeled on the bed and swung her right leg over his body to the other side. She was on top of him, and he knew what she wanted, he just didn't know why. Hinata unfastened her already loose kimono, and let it slide gently off her shoulders. She gave him some time to react, and he reversed their state, now _he _was in control.

Sasuke didn't need slowing down, he wanted a quick getaway. He violently thrust his lips to hers, and his right hand fumbled with her bra, while Hinata on the other hand is just trying to enjoy it, as ruthless as it is. She didn't have time too, while pinned hardly by Sasuke, she nevertheless struggled to pull her underwear down to make it easier for Sasuke. Sasuke didn't notice, he simply continued on kissing her, his hands now stroking her right thigh up to her stomach and breast, and continued his way down to her opening, thrusting his index and middle finger inside it, making her jerk a little. The rest was too fast, Sasuke slipped off his black trousers, and pinned her shoulders down, finally inserting him inside her, setting back constant cringes from her, continued his will, and just right before her climax, she lifted her head up till her lips were near his ears and whispered, "I…hate you, so…much"


	4. Addicted

**Readers & Reviewers: Thank you. I guess, that's all I can afford to say, your appraisal really kept me going on, I actually withheld my school work and application for this, not that you should follow in my footsteps, because it's really not a great example, as I'm writing this, I know I should be sleeping, but I still have school assignments. Well, at least this could motivate me in doing stupid Design Technology. I know Kiba had had very little parts, but I hope you stay long to wait …and chapter 3 stays, no changes, can't seem to make any. **

**This chapter's inspiration workforce goes to none other than one of my favorite bands, Placebo with their newest single: "Because I Want You"**

_Fall into you is all I seem to do_

_When I hit the bottle 'cause I'm afraid to be alone_

_Tear us into two is all it seems to do_

_As the anger fades _

_This house is no longer a home_

_Don't give up on the dream_

_Don't give up on the wanting_

_Because I want you too_

**Since this chapter took quite a while to finish. (_Believe _me…I made an alt. chap, believe me?) And I'm glad to present that I have another song that inspired this chapter. Hinata isn't weak, she's strong, I love that girl, but I've always picture her to be very emotional and is likely easy to cry, so this song "Misty" by Dianne Reeves fits the mood of when I'm writing.**

_Look at me_

_I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree_

_And I feel like I'm clinging to close_

_I can't understand_

_I get misty_

_Just holding your hand_

_Walk my way_

_And a thousand violins begin to play_

_Or it could be the sound of your 'Hello'_

_That music I hear _

_I get misty_

_The moment you're near_

It didn't take a genius to figure out that both sides weren't particularly thrilled about last night, it was pure psychosis. Facing each other at the dining room, they simply nod if asked, or deadens a reply then continued on with their breakfast. The dining table was pretty long in length that they sat across each other to achieve great distance with individual reasoning. They sat quietly gently picking up bundled grains of steamed rice of their ceramic bowl, while a sigh on one side signals the uncomfortable silence and the sudden smirk thrown by the prodigy glues the bizarre together.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata finally decided to end their useless silence and one or two sayings. Her stuttering weren't visible anymore, two years of neglect had serve her right, at least one positive side of marrying a disturbed male genius clan heir is that you become a lot stronger than noticed. She still felt weak, but at least she could talk more openly without her frustrating stammers.

Sasuke didn't reply, he just grunted deceitfully, and continued on eating.

"…the day after tomorrow is the annual Hyuuga ball" Hinata's eyes were everywhere but him, she distracted herself more and more, she waited for a decent answer as Sasuke sipped his green tea without concern. He didn't seem like he was about to answer whatsoever but Hinata was an uncomplaining one, she ran her hands along the edges of the ceramic bowl in front of her and continued on waiting.

Finally, Hinata spoke again, "I'm just making sure you know" She tried to entice him into this useless conversation, but it was more than anything necessary as this yearly event is where her family celebrates the coming of winter, everyone around the country who mattered are invited, even to the Feudal Lords of neighboring countries, and other shinobi villages' Kage. It was a crucial event, her father especially requested her to come and present herself with her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, the last _approved_ remaining chance to restore the genius clan, and none other than the prize possession of Hiashi himself as the one who'll earn the respect of being a grandparent to the little Uchihas that will save the deceased clan. Last year Sasuke didn't attend due to an unexpected vital mission, and the other year they were still engaged.

Sasuke looked at her with penetrating eyes, and then he shrugged and stood up, "I have a mission" He balanced himself in the wooden floor, walked over to the traditional drawer carved with the Uchiha fan on the front, and picked up a stack of letters on top of the drawer and sort it out mindlessly.

"Uh…W-what…mission…?" Hinata tried to carry out her only complaint as softly as possible, but it ended up reviving her old stuttering habits.

Sasuke ignored her question and continued sorting letters until his eyes landed on a kunai tied with a red paper-like fabric on the handle. He frowned at the curious kunai with a little hope in his heart that it'll be of some important significance. He mumbled a soft, "…flying note?" and untied the red from the handle and decoded the message. After skimming quickly, he sighed with annoyance and tossed the kunai with the rest of the letters back to where it was. Of course, none other than the usual random invitation to another 'Kakashi-Gai' rendition of oblivion.

"_Demo…_Sasuke-kun…can't you shift the mission to someone else…I mean-?" Hinata is still more than ever bothered, there is no way she is going to one of the biggest event in the country that is held by her clan without her husband. It's more than representation because anything involving her father and family is a hit and miss and she needed Sasuke there to set the scales.

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy, truth is, and he wanted to believe she was talking nonsense. "I'm ANBU captain" Sasuke started, he was obviously offended, one of the most hardworking shinobi in the village and he was told to shift his assigned mission, it was ridiculous. "…there's no 'shift' in the handbook, if I'm assigned of the mission, I will carry it out and expect to succeed"

Hinata stayed still, she knew he was right, but she needed him, just as a siege against her family. It wasn't like she was afraid of them, just afraid of the sudden conversations that drag everywhere. She was no longer heir, but she is after all a Hyuuga. Heir or no heir, respect is expected to an extent. Hinata was out of words, her disputes were no use, and he had too much willpower to be persuaded.

"I know" That's really the safest thing to say, just agree with Sasuke, there'll be reward afterwards, Hinata had learnt this.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh and shook his head; even he didn't know what to say to her, it was so empty between them. Neither of them could get out a decent debate, both were opinionated and unsure in some ways. He gave a short glance at her and wanted to say something, but couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't. He wanted to tell her that nothing of this is working at all, that he was tired of days like these, and that he didn't care. Somewhere deep, Sasuke pitied her, but he was too proud to notice.

The tension between them grew into a monster that was practically eating both of them alive, gruesomely too, but deadly silent. Neither of them seemed to care much, they carried out the relationship with a certain goal. One had a clan to restore, and one had a clan to prove. It was ironic how much they had in common, it was just too obvious that they can't notice it and try to make it work. This, for the reason that both of them can't help each other. Hinata wasn't able to give him an heir, and Sasuke gave no shit for the Hyuugas.

Hinata shrugged helplessly, she gave a constant glance to her husband and finally set her eyes on a part of the wall and began her confrontation. "Sasuke, why do I make you so unhappy?" She left out the formality and so stared into blank space and could've sworn she was rambling but the words flew out of her mouth smoothly and well rehearsed.

Sasuke's eyes moved from the garden view to his wife, he didn't sense _that_ coming, and why now? It was bound to come one day, but today? This morning? Right after they made nonsense love last night? He could only give her a frail smile and muttered unconditionally, "You really don't know me, do you?"

"Then let me" Hinata shot the request straight to his status, and stressed a stare to him. If this was the day where she was being stupid, this day would be it, but being stupid this minute is being true, it was about time she had let out what she needed too. "I'm after all…your wife, I just feel so hopeless around you…you never let me, I want to understand…but…you're so…I don't know and…I don't get what you want…"

"You don't have to!" Sasuke shot a cold look to Hinata; fury was once more in his eyes. "There's nothing that you have to do, stop trying to find something in this forged relationship, because…there is truly nothing, nothing's there, and nothing will ever, because you and me? We're nothing, Hinata…_nothing_"

_Nothing._

It rang in her ears. She never wanted _nothing_, it was an empty and failed marriage but she believed it was something, it wasn't _nothing_. Maybe Sasuke was right, nothing involving both of them is going to grow, and it's completely _nothing_. He can't do this, he's not allowed too, he can't take away something she worked so hard for two years, to make it work, to make him at least contented, but he's going to throw it to her face and make her accept that it's _nothing_?

"…I'm trying…to make it something!" Hinata's emotions were covering her sense of right and wrong, she walked over to Sasuke and looked at him in the eyes, "…don't you…dare say it's…nothing…" She hated him. But she longed to understand him. "…why don't you ever…notice me?" A tear rolled down her cheek and the others followed, she was crying again, she never planned too, but she did anyway. Her hands gripped both sleeves of his classic black shirt with the crest on the back, and she jerked her head up to force him to see her, how miserable she is, how she couldn't take any of this any longer.

Sasuke paid attention. Surprisingly. He stayed motionless, trying to get a grip of the situation and figure it out one day or another. Hinata should've realized by now that all she wanted from Sasuke is his love, she just didn't want to accept it because she believed Sasuke could never love and she isn't about to force him too. All she wanted is attention; all she wanted is his care. "Why can't y-you…realize…that it is…something" Hinata loosened her grip and finally let go, leaving Sasuke to push his stare away from the ball of emotions that are set loose right in front of him.

"I have to go" Sasuke informed and without any gestures, he left the dining room leaving Hinata to shed tears, like she's always done, every morning, because there wasn't any morning that he didn't make her cry. At least this morning, she told him off, but it didn't felt as she expected it too. In fact, it hurt much more. She believed it'll be better as she began to value it, but it wasn't getting any better this minute.

Hinata's crying was subtle, like her personality, she never bawled like a stupid girl left by her boyfriend and she also never sobbed like a little girl who got separated from her parents. But there was something powerful about it, her tears weren't streaming heavily, it fell down her face once in a while, but each tear held more damage than any bawls or sobs.

"Ahh…_Gomenasai_, Hinata-sama…are you alright?" A voice was heard behind the sliding door and Hinata hastily rubbed her kimono sleeves to her face, wiping away her tears and looked up to the voice, none other than her trusted helper, Haruka. She had been with the Hyuugas for 10 years now, she is 30 years older than Hinata and she had been the only one who understood Hinata completely. Her broken voice changed the uptight mood and Hinata tried to give her best shot in a smile.

"I-I'm fine, Haruka…thank you" Hinata said calmly and wiped her tears away for the last time. She stood up from the _tatami_ and walked nearer to Haruka who eyed her with disagreement and finally shook her head. Haruka couldn't understand why her master had to take everything so lightly and can only keep quiet about it. She wasn't able to do anything; her job was only to assist Hinata in housekeeping. "Do you need anything Hinata-sama?" Haruka asked, stopping Hinata just right before she left out the door.

Hinata shook her head slowly, "I'm really…fine, I'll be out, Haruka, if Sasuke…comes home, just tell him, I'm training" Hinata once again pushed herself to give at least a weak grin, then she left to at least did what she intended to do today, train with her teammates for the first time in half a year.

"If he ever does" Haruka mumbled lowly then went on to clean up the table.


	5. Alternated

Readers & Reviewers: It took a lot of time to gather ideas and put it together to chapters, you can say a case of writer's block.I hope you stay though. Although I did take down the reply intermission chapter, I still read your reviews and evaluate myself with it.

The modified classic crested blue Uchiha shirt hung loosely around Hinata, falling from one shoulder down to a quarter of her arm. She's accustomed to using it, but it doesn't mean she's adjusted to the feel of an Uchiha crest presenting itself on her back all the time. She wrapped bandages around her left thigh and finally settled her shuriken holster over it, and along with that letting her kunai holster trustily hanging in the back. She stared herself once again in the mirror, nothing changed really, except for the extra skin exposure, and the longer hair.

Her eyes finally rested on the ever so loyal _hitai-ate _laid and folded neatly on top of the bed. Grabbing it by the metal plate, she extended the blue fabric and embraces it around her neck, tying it that it fit perfectly but loose enough to not suffocate. She nodded to herself, nothing's changed, nothing at all. She's sure of it.

Leaving the bedroom, she made her way down the hall, and to the front door to leave the dreary house that she no longer claims a home. She slipped into her _zori _and signaled herself a silent goodbye to nothing. She slid the opening, and stepped out onto the front porch, and led her way down to a granite pathway passing by a few _bonsai_ and unlit matching Uchiha fan crested lanterns. The more she saw the red and white fan, the more she was getting nauseous, she sped up her walk to ignore them, but they seem to be following her.

The rest of the district is bare, Hinata didn't know how to describe it, and it's lifeless, because no one's there and it's empty because nothing's there. There were a couple of buildings, but even Hinata didn't know why _there _were buildings. Her complaint once to her clan members including her father that she and Sasuke didn't need their own district yet was ignored and frowned upon, claimed that it was nonsense. Her father stated, a clan needs a district, whether how small it is. Hinata suggested a house just a little further from the Hyuuga district; this made her father dead stare her. Sasuke suggested using the old district; this received an intent look from everyone.

Her pace was getting faster and faster, everything about the things surrounding her is disturbing and sickening. The speed doubled and it was not long until she could see the front gate of the district, and two figures appearing in front of the gate, and that was the only thing that made her smile from the rest. She raised her right arm and gave a slight wave and a weak smile. She pushed herself to run towards them, and finally meeting eyes with the rest of Team 8.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" Hinata greeted calmly, receiving a reply grin from the Inuzuka heir and a respectful nod from the Aburame heir. A dash of regret came fast across her thoughts, maybe she should have not agreed on having a training day with her old teammates, but what the hell, it isn't like she's got anything more productive to do.

"Ready?" Kiba flashed another grin and signaled her to start their walk to their usual perimeter in the woods. Hinata gave a slight nod, which she doesn't claim sure enough, she hasn't trained quite a while, especially not with those two. Shino is with the hunters now, every now and then assigned to dirty kills of missing nins or local criminals. He was offered a place in the ANBU, in a squad under her husband's reign, but he refused, denying the much appreciated and overrated special force of _Konohagakure. _On the other hand, Kiba lived a practically normal life, now mostly spending time helping out his sister in vetenarian work and doing simple C to B ranked missions if asked.

Hinata's quite sure both lived a tolerable life that both accepted without regret or resentment. Shino never wanted to be part of the hunters, being an ANBU captain is secretly what he wanted, but since Sasuke took the position, groping the only position of ANBU captain for their graduate year, he refused to do anything with the ANBU from then on. It was a pity, Shino would've made a great captain, but that Uchiha prodigy gets his way with everything, so no one could argue. Kiba always wanted excellence and extravagance in his work, but dealing with man's best friend almost every day didn't hurt, so he pursued the job, now learning simple medical _jutsus _from his sister to make his job easier.

Hinata walked alongside them both, staying quiet without trying to come up with a simple conversation. Shino looked straight and forward, he didn't think it was necessary to ask nonsense; nonetheless it wouldn't hurt to try. Kiba, as usual is coming up with a subject to start up, so he asked the most useless statement. "I still have to get use to you using that kind of shirt"

Hinata turned her attention to Kiba and frowned a little then cancelled her hostility and gave a smirk. "Well…" Hinata paused, she wasn't sure what goes after well. Well, that doesn't matter; well, face the fact; well, I don't know? Hinata decided to end it at well, and threw in another smirk to reassure Kiba. Kiba looked as though he was about to say something else, but then he knew it was useless, he understood, she didn't like it, she didn't like the shirt, the new family name, the new everything, the change, never, even after two years. It still disgusts her.

Hinata then remembered about the Hyuuga ball and about Sasuke that couldn't make it there, she reminded herself to ask one of them to escort her in exchange of Sasuke. It still confused her that she'd rather have Shino escort her rather than Kiba, but the odds that Kiba had so much more free time than Shino outweighed that want. She decided to ask both at the same time anyway, if both are free, they'll figure it out themselves, she shouldn't worry too much. "As you all know, the Hyuuga ball is on the day after tomorrow"

Both attentions' span went to her and listened in. Hinata continued on, "Sasuke can't make it and I need one of you…to well, escort me" Kiba blinked a couple, and Shino turned his attention away finally, pushing his dark glasses up, and coming to a final end, "I'd usually be going anyway but, I'm sorry, there's a consecutive mission line-up for me starting from tomorrow until next week" Shino tried to gave a disappointed look, but his face remained the same. Hinata didn't react; she simply turned to Kiba and gave a questioning look.

Kiba first gave a confused look then stared at her unwillingly, "Me?" Hinata simply gave a jokingly sulk and stroked Kiba on the back, "Yes, you" Kiba was in between things, he didn't mind going, but for heaven's sake, Hinata's married, and to the boy who always excelled in everything since they were young. How is he ever going to equal up to him in Hinata's family's eyes? The only thing they had in common is that they're both heirs of a clan, as far as both are concerned. Kiba retained his negative thoughts, what's he on about? Why is he making it such a big deal, to Hinata it's just a friend to friend favor. Kiba and Shino's about the closest thing Hinata has to a best friend and she's expecting best friends to be there in need.

It's done, it's a deal, Kiba thought. "Yeah…sure" Kiba nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in equality of uncertainty. Hinata's expression quickly changed to a relieved smile, and nodded, "Great" Kiba heaved a heavy 'yeah', but it was too quiet to hear. Hinata turned her head away from Kiba and faced the road leading them to the woods, she wrapped her arms around both Kiba's and Shino's and dragged them to walk alongside her, "It's been quite a while, _ne_?" Both boys nodded in a calm smile and continued their way.


	6. Reunited

Readers & Reviewers: Just enjoy, I guess. Thank you. I have a reason to shift the coupling for the search engine to Sasuke and Hinata, simply of the reason because that couple is the main point here, one who stresses a lot of major events. Don't worry, Kiba will come.

The training had been surreal. It was different, but good, Hinata had to rely. It wasn't fair if she said it wasn't a pleasant day. To spend it with your childhood friends and teammates, it was like going for a trip down memory lane. Sure, Kurenai-sensei wasn't there to supervise them like she always had for the past years, but Hinata had just realized how much she needed to socialize. Just too simply communicate, besides simple and pointless talks with Sasuke. Realizing how much she's missed in the outside world, they promised to train again the week Shino comes home.

Everything was unlikely around her. She hadn't realized how much being married is shunning her from her old surroundings. After the announcement of Hinata and Sasuke's marriage, the morbid, violent, and obsessive personal stalkers of Sasuke took a while to realize that the boy's married, but they got over it. Ino, who is practically the leader of the notorious group sealed things with Shikamaru and she's now 5 months pregnant…accidentally of course, but it's fine unless the fact that it's _troublesome_ for the expecting academy instructor who now will have to deal with his own child.

Going along the lives of the nine rookies, it made Hinata smile a little. How all of them had grown so much, yet so little. Sakura is more than ever progressing her way on becoming so much more advanced in her medical skills. She took the marriage lightly and decided to concentrate on her _ninjutsu_ more than mere love. Chouji is Chouji, he was happy with barbeque, and he's still happy with them. He's fine with his limited skills, but as known for his determination, he's an active _chuunin_ who takes missions and is best known for survival strategy, as to consuming matters. Naruto…Naruto is…-

…walking towards Hinata. The blonde boy had his face jerked towards the pavement, his hands in his pockets, his Orange-black jacket unzipped, revealing a loose black t-shirt and Tsunade's necklace over it, clinging around his neck. His head finally jerked up and his blue eyes darkened a little, throwing a smile to his face and walking up to her. Hinata's eyes blinded her, the _byakugan _is suppose to see everything but this she couldn't see, this...she didn't know. Naruto was it. _Was_ it. He seemed to be taking her senses away everytime he's near.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto's voice is a lot deeper and mature than before, he had cancelled every dattebayo's ever put into his sentences and eyed her in a more stern way that you could almost see the eye of the _kyuubi_ everytime you look deeply into his eyes. Hinata's reaction stopped, her reflexes failed her. "I-I...just came...from t-training" There it goes. Her stuttering once more revealed itself. The only two people who is capable of making her stutter is Naruto and Sasuke. Even she doesn't stutter around her father or cousin anymore.

"Training?" Naruto chuckled. "That's great" Hinata focused her eyes to his the leaf symbol in his _hitai-ate_. The rest was unknown to her, what she felt for him for so long, she wanted to know if it was still there, but then again, she's rarely around him that she decided to forget about it. The day she walked down the aisle, she wanted it to be this blonde blue-eyed boy who is finally quite received in Konoha. Hinata's got dreams, and it all involved him, but now, it didn't quite matter anymore.

"A-are…you going h-home, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto was looking nowhere when Hinata finally asked him and answered mindlessly, "Hmm…yeah, I just had tea with Shika" Naruto explained, "Seems like he isn't taking this whole Ino being pregnant issue too well" He ended it with a slight laugh. "Is Ino-chan…t-taking it w-well?" Hinata asked for the sake of a conversation. Naruto looked at her in amusement, "Ino can't wait, that drama queen is always overdoing it in everything she does; she's got a 5 page list for names, front and back" Naruto couldn't help but flash a toothy grin which Hinata could only reply with a nod.

"Well…never thought we'd be talking like this…ever" Naruto smiled again and seems to be in a random mood today. "Seems like we all grew up" Hinata's ears couldn't believe what just came out of the mouth of the ever so energetic show-off ninja she's watched all her childhood; he had grown. He had grown into a young man with sensibility and understanding. Hinata didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but whatever it is, it made her even more confused. But right now, all she has to worry about is answering him, although she's got nothing to say.

"So, how are things with you and Sasuke anyways?" Naruto asked. Hinata stayed quiet, a rush of blood spilled through her veins, she didn't open her mouth to give away the fact that she wanted to say something. She did nothing, it was quite a pause she had. "He's always crashing at my house for no reason…I mean…you didn't kick him out or anything right?" Naruto asked jokingly, regardless of how wrong this all felt to Hinata. "No, I didn't" Hinata shook her head and sincerely smiled. "He's just…like that"

Naruto almost gave a look of suspicion but restrained it, "Well…ok, it's been great seeing you again Hinata, I, well…we haven't seen you for quite a while" Hinata finally looked up to his eyes and decided to look at him, face her disorder and might as well overcome it. "_Hai…_" She answered softly. "Well, then, I'll see you" Naruto placed his arms gently on her shoulders and smiled faintly at her. Hinata stood there, she was in no position to do anything about it, if this was two years back, she'd drop dead. Now, she has control, Naruto meant nothing to her.

They said their goodbyes and Hinata watched Naruto walked away from her. Her eyes were cold; it finally shifted to him to the sky. It was probably 3, she predicted. Her body suddenly grew weary and tired; the meeting with Naruto didn't help at all. She was just content, coming back from training with her old teammates, but now, the blonde nuisance seems to take all her resistance away. Maybe she should've asked him to the Hyuuga ball, for the sake of old times. At least maybe…no. Hinata could have not; anyways she's already asked Kiba. Kiba's good. Kiba's fine.


	7. Obsessed

**Readers & Reviewers: **

**Thank you so much. This chapter is especially for my reviewers. **

The rest of day became quite clear to Hinata that it was yet another 'waste-my-time' visit to Sasuke's personal convulsion land, or whatever the hell he expects out of it. Yet another fight for the little trouble, and she's standing right behind him while he's angrily packing with haste for his mission tomorrow. She had become very much aware that he didn't want to be around her, and he knew, because it's obvious. Sasuke shoved numerous amounts of kunai and shuriken heartily to his carry-on that the sharp tip of the weapons had quite penetrated through the canvas material of his bag.

"Has it not got through your head that I'm an ANBU?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. Obviously Hinata is still carrying out the Hyuuga ball issue and the frequent missions Sasuke's been carrying. The boy's becoming very much irritated and is asking to himself whatever happened to the Hinata who'd shut up and won't argue to his decisions. It's not like he asked for missions to happen, he's just doing his job, plus a little extra just to get out the house, away from her.

"I hope you know, I don't care whatever you're doing out there" Hinata glared at his back, and the cold stared seems to made Sasuke turn around at her, facing her with flaming red and black swirling colons, whatever awakened his _doujutsu_, something must've really hit the right points. Hinata's telling the truth though, she didn't give a fuck, whatever mission, wherever, whenever, whoever he's doing it with, it gave her the full edge, all she had to was catch him red-handed, but even with the bloodline limit she rightfully earned, there was none painting the words 'cheater' on his forehead.

"Good, neither do I" Sasuke neared her closer. Hinata was close enough to a drawer against the wall, but he cornered her, she moved backward to the point that she's leaning to the drawer, his lips just inches away from hers, she could feel him breathing against her face, the warmth made her uncomfortable. This wasn't exciting in any way, it was revolting. He moved his body closer to hers, his chest pressing against hers, his hands pressing against the wall, helping him to let her know that he was _always _in control. He leaned forward to her ears and let out a whisper that disturbingly turned her on. "But this...thing we always do...feels better since it's so wrong, right, Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't help it, maybe it was how screwed their relationship is, it's so chaotic, theatrical, yet passionate and intoxicating. He sat her on the drawer, placing both hands on her thighs while vigorously meeting his lips with hers, his hands caressing her thighs, moving up the light skirt up as his hands moved along and slowly pulling down her undergarment. The kiss was never passionate, but this had to be, Hinata held on to his dark locks, tilting his head so that she could feel the kiss so much better than any of theirs.

Their tongues collide together, it stopped as Sasuke moved his lips down to her neck, kissing it while his hands moved up to her shoulders, pulling the Uchiha crested shirt up over her head and throwing it to air. His kissing continued, more overpoweringly than ever, his hands held on to the arch of neck as she tilted her head moaning a 'Sasuke' and soft sighs along the way. Sasuke moved his lips down, licking his way to her stomach, Hinata could only entwined her finger to his hair while Sasuke made his way even lower to her opening. He did whatever that made her scream for him.

Hinata wanted and needed this, this is the only thing that they could do together without arguing. Finishing his job, he lifted her off the drawer and leaned her against the wall, pinning her with his hands, while she hastily removed his trousers as she could feel his hard-on pressing against her, and as what they always do, as what they always thrive for. For once, they did it without a goal, just to end their senseless arguing, he heavily pushed against her, Hinata clawed to his back, into his black shirt, her hands creeping up the back of his neck, up to his raven hair, her lips and his in between touching and not, while he continued pushing against her. She looked through him into his eyes, "It's…w-wrong" He gave a little smirked while almost reaching into their climax. "…but d-don't…stop"

After everything had been over with, Hinata felt empty but relaxed. So this is what make-up sex feels like, they've always had a go for it, but it never felt this good, her head was feather light, and when it hit the pillow, sleeping was so much easier, coming to the sense that Sasuke was there, at least until morning. She just knew it, all she wanted was affection, and it didn't have to be sincere, just as long as it's available. She stayed close to him, watching him breathing slowly as he falls to a sleep. Her fingers are discovering the curves of his face, her index finger stroking his lips down to his neck, then back up along his nose, then through his eyelids.

Her elbows leaned against the pillow that Sasuke was resting his head against, her face slightly above him, stroking his dark hair, going down and kissing every part of his face, from his closed eyes, to his nose, to his cheeks, and finally his lips. He didn't have to love her, but she wanted to love something, and who else but the boy in front of her, sleeping soundlessly that she could easily strangle him now if her sudden rage and hate had overpowered her once more. Although their unplanned love making isn't goal-oriented like it had always been, deep inside Hinata, she's crossing her fingers that she'll wake up nauseous.

Everything they've reached, it made no sense. Sometimes, Hinata wants to believe she's mentally challenged. Here she is living with an impossible boy who can't love, and yet she's trying so hard to make him love her. She hates him, she loves him, he cares not. Thinking about the many things that she tries to understand, it just shoots her down, making her seems sadder than she already is, desperate, to be precise. But who is she to blame, after all, she's just a girl trying to find love. She never intended a complicated relationship. Just a predictable boy, not Sasuke.

Hinata finally settled and decided to fall asleep. Her head rested on the soft pillow, her fingers still entwined with Sasuke's hair. Maybe this is the morning that she'll wake up to him smiling at least, that's her last wish of the night. Her mind's almost everywhere. Images of their passionate and cold-blooded sex are running through her mind, while Naruto tops it all after their previous encounter, and then by the end, Kiba comes along for no particular significance. Hinata couldn't explain it, but Kiba is part of the thoughts. Kiba's just a friend. He couldn't be a part of it. But he is.


End file.
